


Hope: The last chance

by ShikiDark



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Cienciaficción, Drama, Humor, M/M, MenChara - Freeform, NaruSasu - Freeform, Romance, Yaoi, menma - Freeform, naruto - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiDark/pseuds/ShikiDark
Summary: El planeta Tierra se había acabado, así que los altos mandos habían decidido que para que la humanidad sobreviva debían abandonar el planeta. Pero la nave construida para dicho escape, no podía llevarlos a todos, así que sólo había dos formas de salvarse: pagando un lugar o "tener buenos genes". Los Uchiha fueron aceptados por ser "perfectos", pero los Namikaze-Uzumaki no. Muchos años después, la nave está por quedarse sin alimento, así que Sasuke y sus compañeros son enviados en una misión a la tierra para buscar restos de lo que sea que pueda servirles, pero al llegar, se topan con la sorpresa de que algunos humanos sobrevivieron.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Menma, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	Hope: The last chance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto sólo la historia es de mi autoría.
> 
> Yaoi chico x chico. AU. Ciencia ficción. Futurista. Menchara. Romance. Humor. Aventura. Drama. 
> 
> Reto anual de fics MCM. Marzo: Una historia que ocurra en un lugar lejano de cualquier rastro de civilización

Cap 1: Monotonía

_El cielo dejó de ser azul. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que aprecie un cielo despejado y hermoso. De niño nunca les puse atención. De adulto me arrepentí por ello. El humo de los vehículos fue formando una pantalla de humo impidiendo ver al firmamento. Muchas veces tome poca consciencia de las palabras de los ecologistas,_ _―los taché de dementes―, el planeta estaba enfermo. Moría lentamente. Pequeñas organizaciones no gubernamentales pedían firmas o recaudaban fondos. Siempre sonreí con burla al ver los volantes de muchos de esos hippies alarmistas. ¿Qué el mundo se acababa? ¿Las abejas se estaban extinguiendo? ¿A quién le importaba? Vivíamos en el apogeo del avance tecnológico. Cada vez había más ciudades, más fábricas y más personas. La población iba aumentando año tras año de una manera exponencial. No me importó. A mí, a mi familia y a nadie. Muy ocupados con nuestros trabajos, estudios o problemas amorosos. Poco tiempo le dedicábamos a nuestro medio ambiente. Pagamos el precio por ello._

_El aire se volvió cada vez más pesado. Se ganó un nombre propio para describirlo “smog”. Lo definimos como: Nube baja formada de dióxido de carbono, hollines, humos y polvo en suspensión que se forma sobre las grandes ciudades o núcleos industriales. Aquella cosa nos hizo difícil respirar. Llegamos al punto de usar constantemente barbijos para reducir el aire contaminado en nuestros pulmones. Requerimos respiradores artificiales cual enfermo terminal para respirar un poco de aire puro. Como era natural tanta contaminación fue acabando con plantas necesarias para el equilibrio de nuestro ecosistema. Solté una risa cuando le encontré utilidad a aquella cadena trófica enseñada en nuestros libros de texto cuando iba a la escuela. Sol y aire para que las plantas fabricaran su propio alimento, los herbívoros se alimentan de plantas y los carnívoros de los herbívoros. Todo recitado y memorizado cual canto. Al faltar las plantas la cadena alimentaria se convirtió en un domino. Los animales comenzaron a morir por la escasez de alimento y la destrucción de sus hábitats._

_Para colmo de males parecía que el propio planeta se hartó de nosotros. Pues no sólo perdimos a las otras formas de vida con la que compartíamos el planeta, sino que comenzaron una serie de desastres naturales. No me sorprende la verdad. Todo estaba conectado después de todo. El brusco movimiento de las placas tectónicas ocasionó terremotos, éstos activaron el “anillo de fuego” y desencadenó la erupción de una serie de volcanes. La peor parte es que, viviendo en Japón, el efecto de los terremotos fue que las ondas provocadas por los mismos se transformaran en tsunamis. Mi pobre país fue el blanco de todos los castigos de la madre naturaleza. Y si quien está leyendo esto cree que es demasiado, o que ya he terminado, he de advertirte que no. Sólo he intentado ser breve y no aburrir con detalles innecesarios. Adjuntaré unas notas detallando qué son y los efectos de los desastres que he narrado anteriormente. Esto puedes tomártelo como un prólogo de lo que viene. Aún queda mucho que contar y yo mismo desconozco cuantas páginas ocuparé en relatar todo lo relevante._

―¿Otra vez leyendo eso, Itachi-nii? ―preguntó un chico de cabellos oscuros asomando la cabeza por encima del hombro de su hermano.

―Es necesario, tonto hermano menor ―respondió el joven de largo cabello atado en una coleta―. Tú deberías prestarle atención a la historia ―señaló con una sonrisa, pero una mirada de regaño.

―Esos textos son demasiado aburridos para mí ―replicó el otro cruzándose de brazos mientras rodaba los ojos con aburrimiento.

―No importa si son aburridos ―habló el mayor golpeándolo suavemente con el libro en la cabeza―. Tienes el deber de estudiar a detalle esto, especialmente tú ―señaló con una mirada severa.

―No soy ningún niño para que me trates así ―protestó el joven de ojos negros mientras se sobaba la zona golpeada anteriormente―. Soy todo un adulto.

―Tienes dieciocho años ―comentó con una ceja arqueada por tal afirmación―. Apenas si terminaste de cambiar tus dientes de leche ―se burló Itachi con una sonrisa más dulce al ver a su hermanito creciendo.

―Ya no tengo dientes de leche ―comentó con un puchero sintiéndose ofendido por aquella comparación―. Sólo me faltan mis muelas de juicio ―susurró recordando que aún le faltaban esas.

―¿Ves? ―preguntó Itachi sujetando una de las blancas mejillas para jalarla sólo por molestar a su familiar―. Aun eres un niño pequeño ―comentó abrazándolo contra su pecho―. Eres mi tonto hermano menor ―dijo apoyando su cabeza en la de su hermano aprovechando la diferencia de estaturas.

―Estás mucho más afectivo de lo normal ―señaló mientras correspondía el abrazo―. ¿Qué sucede? ―cuestionó con sus ojos negros mirándolo curioso.

A Itachi le recordaba a un gatito. Su hermano menor se veía pequeño e inocente entre sus brazos. Por ello le era mucho más difícil soltarlo, no sólo en el sentido literal, ―pues no deseaba deshacer ese abrazo, ya que sentía que estaba protegiéndolo de todo mal―, sino también en darle la independencia que tanto le pedía. Sasuke había completado toda su educación y preparación correspondiente. Por ello había llegado el momento de asignarle un rol como a todos los demás. Empero, no se sentía listo para dejarlo irse a un viaje tan largo, lejos de él. ¿Qué haría el menor si se metía en problemas? ¿Y si surgía un problema que no podría solucionar? ¿Cómo podría estar tranquilo sin saber nada del más joven? De sólo pensar en ello sentía una gran angustia. Si fuera por él cambiarían de lugar e iría personalmente para cumplir con aquella tarea, pero ya había sido denegada su petición.

―Nada en específico ―respondió Itachi soltando un suspiro mientras se separaba del menor―. Mejor vamos a comer ―sugirió con una pequeña, pero afectuosa sonrisa mientras señalaba la puerta―. Hoy es la última vez que comeremos juntos.

―Es sólo por una semana aproximadamente ―le recordó Sasuke al ver a su hermano con tal cara de angustia―. No voy a morir ni nada similar. Sólo debo explorar un poco la zona y tomar muestras ―explicó encogiéndose de hombros mientras caminaba.

Ambos azabaches caminaron hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió automáticamente. En donde debería estar una perilla había un sensor de movimiento poseedor de una luz roja que indicaba que estaba cerrado y cambiaba a verde cuando alguien se acercaba a la misma. Cuando ellos pasaron a través de la puerta, ésta se cerró y la luz volvió a ponerse de color rojo. Los hermanos caminaron a través de unos largos pasillos completamente en blanco. Habían varias puertas con sus sensores en rojo y de vez en cuando se podía encontrar ventanales que daban hacia el exterior. La infinita oscuridad del espacio exterior apenas alumbrada por algunas estrellas enanas. Sasuke se detuvo unos momentos para observar hacia afuera. Estaba muy emocionado. Gracias a su misión por primera vez abandonaría esa nave en la que estuvo viviendo todos esos años. Apoyó sus manos en el cristal de la ventana y fijo su mirada en su destino.

―¿Por qué te detienes? ―preguntó Itachi asomándose por sobre el hombro del más bajo para ver qué lo tenía tan entretenido.

―¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo sería volver a vivir en la Tierra? ―cuestionó el menor mirando ilusionado un enorme punto algo opaco en la distancia.

―Tengo algo de curiosidad gracias a las bitácoras de nuestros ancestros ―comentó el joven de marcadas ojeras antes de apoyar la mano en el hombro del otro para empujarlo nuevamente rumbo al comedor.

―¡Yo también! ―secundó con las manos cerradas en puños por la emoción―. Ya quiero que sea mañana para ir a ver ese sitio por mí mismo.

―Creía que encontrabas aburridas esas bitácoras ―comentó Itachi mientras la puerta automática se abría dejándolos pasar―. Siempre te quejas cuando te toca leerlas o te burlas cuando yo me la paso leyéndolas.

―Es que siempre me toca leer lo aburrido, las partes donde cuentan sobre los volcanes, terremotos y los desastres naturales que ya conozco ―refunfuñó el menor mientras se acercaban a la pantalla central del comedor.

La pantalla era del tamaño de una televisión de plasma de cuarenta y dos pulgadas. En letras grandes se podía leer la palabra “menú”. Itachi apoyó las yemas de sus dedos para que se abrieran las opciones de cena que tenían. Se podían leer diferentes comidas; ensalada, filete, espagueti, onigiris, y más. El azabache tecleó sobre las opciones que le apetecían comer esa noche y luego se retiró para darle paso a su hermano. Sasuke no tardó mucho en elegir lo que quería. No tanto porque tuviera un gran sentido de decisión, sino porque a últimas fechas todo le sabía igual. No encontraba mucha diferencia entre una comida y otra por una razón bastante importante. Dada su misión se había estudiado de memoria las bitácoras de sus ancestros y allí describían cosas que él jamás había visto en su vida.

―¡Sasuke ven a sentarte! ―llamó Itachi ya acomodado en una silla. En la mesa había un espacio circular en el medio―. Tu orden no tardará en llegar ―avisó mientras un pequeño tubo del tamaño de un dentífrico llegaba allí.

―¡Voy! ―respondió apurándose a sentarse a la mesa junto al otro.

―¿Otra vez sabor tomate? ―interrogó el mayor mirando el tubo de su hermano con los enormes dibujos de tomates.

―¿Qué problema hay? ―cuestionó Sasuke entrecerrando sus ojos para mirarlo con enojo por aquel comentario―. Me gusta mucho. Además yo no te critico por comer puro dango ―señaló con su dedo índice el tubo del otro.

―Son nutritivos ―argumentó el otro destapando el tubo para comer directamente del pico del mismo.

―Sí, todos lo son ―bufó con cierto aire pesimista al pensar en su situación.

Al estar en una nave suspendida en el espacio exterior, no había tanto sitio para hacer aquello conocido como agricultura o ganadería. Por ello en el laboratorio varias décadas atrás se habían desarrollado de manera sintética las proteínas y aminoácidos necesarios para una dieta balanceada. Todos los requerimientos del cuerpo humano se encontraban comprimidos en aquella “papilla” amorfa conservada en esos tubos. Los “sabores” eran completamente artificiales y una manera de “ _darle color”_ a cada comida. Pues todas estaban hechas de lo mismo y cumplían la función primordial de cubrir sus necesidades. Nada más. No existía la comida “chatarra” o insana. Conocía aquellos términos por los registros escritos y parte de lo que les enseñaban en la escuela, pero nada más. No entendía por qué alguien querría meterse veneno al cuerpo. Si sabían que las comidas con alto contenido de carbohidratos o grasas saturadas eran malas, ¿por qué las seguían comiendo? Según la historia era porque sabían bien.

―¿Y qué tiene de malo? ―preguntó Itachi sacándolo de sus pensamientos―. Gracias a eso no tenemos problemas de obesidad, diabetes y demás enfermedades relacionadas a la mala alimentación ―aleccionó tal cual les habían instruido.

Sasuke miró a su alrededor a las demás personas comiendo en el comedor. Todos estaban alimentándose con sus respectivos tubos de alimento. No habían olores distinguibles, pues los envases evitaban cualquier aroma especialmente fuerte. El lugar se mantenía limpio en todo momento. Tenían pequeños robots con la única función de recoger las sobras que por algún casual cayeran al suelo. No dejaban que ninguna migaja ensuciara aquel perfecto e impoluto suelo. Cada habitación era de color blanco. Lo cual resultaba aburrido para el azabache. También el olor a desinfectante al que creyó estar acostumbrado. Desde que tenía uso de razón siempre olió aquel aroma a alcohol. Todo era tan aséptico que bien podrían convertir cualquier habitación en una sala de operaciones, pues no distaba mucho del ala médica que rara vez usaban.

―Pero… ―interrumpió el menor mirando con curiosidad a su alrededor antes de fijar su mirada en el tubo de alimento entre sus manos―. ¿No crees que todo está demasiado… ordenado? ―cuestionó con inseguridad.

―¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? ―preguntó Itachi con confusión por tal pregunta―. Nosotros no tenemos que preocuparnos por saber para qué vinimos a este mundo ―explicó con tranquilidad―. A diferencia de nuestros ancestros, nosotros sabemos exactamente a qué venimos y no tenemos esas llamadas “crisis existenciales” que tanto estrés y ansiedad causaron décadas atrás ―explicó con calma.

―¿Y eso no hace que todo sea aún más aburrido? ―cuestionó mirando al otro detenidamente―. Por ejemplo, tú me cuidas porque era el deseo del Itachi original. Esa es tu función en la vida, pero realmente, ¿me quieres? ―interrogó externando una duda que tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Nunca fue secreto que ellos eran clones. Cuando el gobierno tomó la decisión de llevarse a aquellos cuyos genes podían ser útiles para la mejora de la humanidad, los seleccionados entregaron muestras de su ADN. Siendo una nave con una disparidad en el porcentaje de hombres y mujeres, recurrieron a la clonación para ahorrar los problemas reproductivos. Además, la clonación tenía como fin mantener la cantidad de personas exactas que la nave podía mantener. No había excedentes como sería el caso de dejarlos reproducirse a sus anchas. Sasuke desconocía si hubo personas que llegaron a tener hijos de la manera convencional, ―forma qué conocía sólo por viejos diarios, pues el sexo no era una práctica habitual en ese sitio―, pero sabía que algunos “se amaban”. Tampoco entendía bien aquellos términos referidos a los sentimientos “amor” “angustia” “odio” “envidia”. Entre otros tantos. Toda su vida parecía un rompecabezas donde todos cumplían un rol específico para el cual se los creó. Y eso, comenzó a causarle dudas y un malestar difícil de entender.

Si ellos existían con un propósito predeterminado, ¿valía la pena esforzarse tanto? Sólo eran piezas reemplazables. Si un clon fallaba en su tarea podía ser destruido y se creaba uno nuevo para suplirlo. Ellos no tenían permitido fallar y en caso de hacerlo, eran defectuosos. ¿Para qué mantendrían clones inútiles en la nave? Bien podrían crearse otros miles con aquellas muestras de ADN tan bien conservadas criogénicamente. Mientras tuvieran óvulos fértiles los cuales fertilizar, siempre tendrían más “Itachi” y “Sasuke”. Y allí nació su duda. Pronto tendría una misión para explorar una tierra inhóspita cuya atmosfera se presumía empobrecida y carente de oxígeno. De fallar podría morir, pero si lo hacía harían otro clon. ¿Itachi lo querría de la misma manera en que decía “quererlo” a él? ¿Notaría la diferencia si él moría y le daban un repuesto? Sabía por boca de Itachi que el original dejó una única misión o encomienda a sus múltiples réplicas: proteger y cuidar de Sasuke. ¿Eran reales sus sentimientos entonces o sólo lo programaron genéticamente?

―Claro que te quiero ―respondió el mayor luego de permanecer varios segundos en silencio―. Eres una de las razones por las que existo ―le recordó con sencillez.

―Supongo que es mejor dejar esto hasta aquí ―comentó Sasuke levantándose sin molestarse en recoger su tubo de alimento dejándolo a medio comer.

Caminó hacia la puerta y al abrirse automáticamente salió sin detenerse. Anduvo por los pasillos viendo a sus pares. Todos clones de personas que vivieron en el pasado. Todos creados artificialmente de la misma manera en la que se le hizo a él. Dejaba una horrible sensación de vacío saberse uno del montón. De hecho, él además del nombre “Sasuke” tenía un número para identificarlo: XXV. Él era igual a los tubos de alimento que consumía. Tenía un código numérico que lo ubicaba en una serie de creaciones similares. Era uno más entre otros. Muchos estuvieron antes que él y muchos vendrían después. Su existencia era sólo otro punto dentro de una producción en masa. Incluso el cariño que decía tener Itachi por él se le hacía falso. Ellos eran hermanos sólo por la similitud de sus ADN. Después de todo los originales eran hermanos. Eran de los pocos casos en los que dos miembros de una misma familia fueron seleccionados, pues aun dentro de buenas familias las “ovejas negras” fueron dejadas atrás.

Miró una última vez por la ventana hacia donde lo esperaba su destino al día siguiente. Estaba “extraño” según le dijeron sus compañeros. Ellos recibieron los datos acerca de la misión y se alistaron sin emitir demasiados comentarios al respecto. Se guardó sus pensamientos temiendo ser tomado por enfermo, pues su corazón latía deprisa y sus manos sudaban. Si sabían que estaba presentando síntomas tan raros lo quitarían de la exploración y no quería perdérsela. Así que calló. Sus piernas temblaban levemente y un hormigueo recorría su cuerpo cada vez que imaginaba cómo sería ese lugar. Tantos años leyendo al respecto y al fin estaba cerca de verlo con sus propios ojos. No sabía describir lo que sentía, pero no le era desagradable. Mas, intentaba ser precavido. Una de las primeras cosas que se le enseñaron fue a tener siempre un estado óptimo. En palabras de los mayores debían ser iguales a las máquinas y mantenerse funcionales. Cualquier sensación fuera de lo normal era tomada como anomalía y defecto.

―Mejor descanso ―se dijo a sí mismo ingresando a su habitación viendo el reloj―. Si no duermo dentro de quince minutos no podré completar mis siete horas de sueño ―suspiró con aburrimiento.

Desde la dieta hasta las horas de sueño eran controladas cuando se “educaba” a los clones. Enseñándoles a dormir en horarios precisos que aseguraran el descanso. No se les permitía dormir menos para que no estuvieran cansados para sus labores, ni tampoco podían dormir de más, pues no pensaban alentar una ideología de pereza en ellos. Esas cosas eran tan habituales en su vida que ni siquiera había reparado en las mismas. Quizás tampoco lo habría hecho de no ser por lo que leía en los diarios del Sasuke original. Por alguna razón que aún no entendía bien, su versión original creó dos diarios diferentes. Uno en el cual relató todos los acontecimientos relativos a lo sucedido con el mundo en general, su país y específicamente la ciudad en la que vivió. En otro se encontraba información “privada”. Pensamientos y experiencias que despertaron “algo” dentro del último clon.

―No puedo dormir ―se quejó Sasuke tras una hora dando vueltas en su cama sin poder encontrar una posición adecuada para dormir―. Bueno, ya que voy a ir donde vivió Sasuke tal vez debería revisar un poquito de su vida ―se dijo a sí mismo justificando lo que haría a continuación.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a su escritorio a buscar el diario tan bien preservado. Se atrevería a decir que ese diario fue mejor cuidado que el otro. Itachi tenía preferencia por leer aquel que relataba detalles que encontraban en cualquier libro de historia. Por su parte prefería aquello de lo que nadie más hablaba. Esas cosas llamadas “sentimientos”. En el diario privado habían palabras sobre los sentimientos del original. Como parte de su educación en cuanto a lenguaje, sabía lo que significaba semánticamente cada cosa, pero no sabía cómo era experimentar dichas palabras. No obstante, cuando leía las palabras de su versión original sí creía que le transmitía algo. Quería entenderse o entender lo que vivió un humano de verdad y no una simple copia como lo era él. Así que sin más preámbulos se dispuso a releer aquellas palabras que había memorizado con el tiempo.

_No sé cómo se inicia un diario y sinceramente no estaría escribiendo esta porquería sino fuera porque un terapeuta me mandó hacerlo. Ese infeliz dice que tengo problemas de manejo de la ira. Veremos si dice eso cuando me vengue de él. Esto será un desahogo de mis sentimientos “destructivos” como le dice ese charlatán. Creo que aprovecharé para llevar registro de quienes merecen una venganza mía. Comenzando por ti, Hatake Kakashi. Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo escribiendo un maldito diario como si fuera una niñita hormonada, todo por tu maldita culpa. A ver si te gusta esto, me siento enojado por tu ridícula tarea y estoy tan furioso ahora que rompí dos lápices antes de poder escribir bien tu nombre. No te sorprendas de ver que hay varios borrones sobre tu nombre. Me costó escribirlo sin apuñalar el papel. Bien. Dejando eso claro que iré relatando acerca de mí, eso se hace en estas cosas, ¿no?_

_Bueno, mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke. Tengo dieciséis años en estos momentos. Vivo con mis padres Fugaku y Mikoto, y mi hermano mayor Itachi. Para el registro ellos causan mi “estado de ira” según ese hippie que tengo por terapeuta. Como detesto que su oficina huela tanto a incienso. Eso no ayuda a nadie a relajarse, es molesto ese olor a hierba y da la impresión de que están drogándose ahí dentro. No sé qué escribir aquí. Así que pondré que no sé, ¿qué por qué no sé? ¡PUES POR QUÉ NO SÉ! ¿QUIERES UN LIBRO DE AUTOAYUDA COMPRÁTE UNO! YO SÓLO SOY UN ADOLESCENTE NORMAL PUESTO A ESCRIBIR BASURA PARA QUE SEGURAMENTE DESPUÉS EL LOQUERO ESE SE BURLE. SÉ QUE LO LEERÁS, MALDITO CHISMOSO._

―¿Quién diría que tantas décadas después tú mismo estás leyéndote? ―comentó Sasuke sonriendo al leer esa parte introductoria. 

No le parecía extraño que careciera de una redacción pulida. No era un libro hecho con intención de ser leído realmente. Había partes donde habían dibujos y rayones. Hasta algunas siglas que no entendía bien qué eran, por ejemplo, MCR. Aún seguía viendo las siglas sin descifrarlas, así que las anotó para buscar su significado cuando fuera a la Tierra. No había una narrativa tan precisa como la que llevaba el diario que leía Itachi. Aunque se les notaba una clara diferencia. Este diario era desprolijo con borrones, tachones y partes en las que no se seguía un hilo precisamente. Sólo parecía que intentaba respetar un orden cronológico al narrar su vida. Aunque a veces fallaba y hablaba de cosas que daba por sabidas. En cambio el otro era más del tipo expositivo, explicaba y ofrecía información completa y ordenada. Probablemente lo escribió de adulto con mejor conocimiento y manejo de la escritura. Por ello volvió a su lectura antes interrumpida.

_Vamos de nuevo. Esta es una página en blanco así que debe ir mejor que la anterior. Quise arrancarla al ver que estaba mal, pero mi terapeuta dijo que debía dejarlo. Me explicó que mis sentimientos están para ser expresados y si no lo hago en el momento voy a terminar cambiándolos o racionalizando cosas que… la verdad dejé de prestarle atención a su palabrería._

_NOTA: Ese bastardo leyó mi diario. Sabía que lo haría, aun cuando dijo que no. Según él porque tenía que ver que estuviera usándolo como se debe._

_NOTA 2: Me felicitó por expresarme e ignoró mis mensajes para él o al menos no dijo nada al respecto._

_NOTA 3: Sólo por si estás leyendo esto, Kakashi ¡DEJA ESOS INCIENSOS! ME HACEN ESTORNUDAR MUCHO._

_Bueno ahora sí creo que tengo que dejar estos mensajes o no. La verdad no sé. Sigo intentando cumplir con esta terapia para que mi padre deje de fastidiar con que avergüenzo a la familia. Él dice que Itachi nunca necesito terapia y que soy una decepción por ser el primero en la familia en ir a una. Maldición, no es mi culpa que aquel estúpido me buscara pelea en plena clase. Odio sentirme así. Intento ser un alumno ejemplar, pero mis planes se frustraron y ahora soy sólo el loco para mis compañeros y familiares. Quisiera morirme en estos momentos._

―Creo que realmente necesitaba esa terapia ―acotó Sasuke leyendo eso último. No le parecía muy de persona sana que deseara morirse.

Siguió leyendo un poco más hasta que sus párpados comenzaron a pesarle. Sentía sus ojos arder por el esfuerzo de mantenerse despierto para leer. El lado bueno fue que comenzó a conciliar el sueño como buscaba en el inicio. Lo malo es que tras comenzar a leer no quería parar. Siempre se sentía inmerso en las historias de su “otro yo”. Le daban ganas de aprender más y siempre se preguntaba cómo sería conversar con el autor de ese diario. Es decir, ¿cómo se sentiría hablar con ese Uchiha Sasuke de dieciséis años que odiaba la vida? ¿Se agradarían? Él era un clon, así que tenía muchas dudas sobre las reacciones que tendría el original. En el mar de preguntas que se hacía a sí mismo terminó quedándose dormido. Su descanso era tan profundo que no notó la hora. Ni siquiera sintió la alarma y de no ser por la intervención de su hermano ni siquiera sabría que estaba atrasado.

―¡Sasuke! ―llamó el mayor sacudiendo su hombro para hacerlo despertar―. Es tarde, te están esperando en el transbordador espacial ―avisó haciendo que el otro abriera finalmente los ojos.

―¡¿Qué?! ―gritó mientras se quitaba las sabanas de encima y guardaba el diario en la maleta que tenía lista para el viaje―. ¡Maldición! ―gruñó al verse en un espejo todo desalineado.

―No tienes tiempo si quieres llegar con tus compañeros antes de que partan sin ti ―avisó Itachi mientras lo seguía a paso apresurado en la carrera que hacia el otro.

Sasuke apenas ponía atención a las palabras de su hermano mayor. Estaba ocupado intentando arreglar un poco su cabello. Se maldecía a sí mismo por no tener tiempo de lavarse los dientes o desayunar. Mas, había algo que le impedía sentirse mal. Era extraño, pero sentía unos cosquilleos en su vientre que eliminaban cualquier rastro de hambre. La Tierra lo esperaba y nada ni nadie iba a impedirle ir allí y conocer el planeta origen de sus ancestros. La emoción lo tenía tan cegado que ni siquiera notaba las expresiones de su hermano mayor. El temor, la incertidumbre, cierta tristeza y preocupación. Para el menor de los azabaches era una aventura abriéndole la puerta de bienvenida, pero para el otro era una despedida. Itachi pensó durante la noche anterior las palabras de Sasuke y por ello llegó a una conclusión.

―¡Sasuke! ―llamó cuando estuvieron cerca de una puerta y lo sujetó del brazo para atraerlo hacia él y darle un abrazo―. Tú eres tú, ¿sí? ―preguntó suavemente cerca de su oreja.

―¿A qué viene eso? ―cuestionó un tanto desesperado por cruzar la puerta.

―Es por lo que dijiste anoche ―le recordó con suavidad mientras despeinaba afectuosamente los rebeldes cabellos ébanos―. Eres mi hermanito y realmente te quiero. No lo olvides ―pidió mientras lo soltaba finalmente.

―También te quiero, hermano ―afirmó Sasuke sonriendo con emoción―. Prometo volver sano y salvo. Tienes que esperarme para oír acerca de mis aventuras ―advirtió medio en broma antes de cruzar la puerta.

El transbordador espacial era similar a una cúpula de cristal. Pese a estar hecha de un material transparente era sumamente resistente a la presión y el calor. Difícilmente podían romperlos a menos que se estrellara algo de gran tamaño y fuerza, pero para ello se necesitaría un asteroide de gran tamaño. Allí estaba la nave que los llevaría hacia el planeta Tierra. Tenía una forma similar a la de un avión de pasajeros, pero el equipo empleado en su construcción estaba especialmente diseñado para soportar las temperaturas bajo cero del espacio y el calor extremo al que se someterían al cruzar la capa de ozono del planeta. En teoría esa nave resistiría todo. Y era ese “en teoría” lo que preocupaba a Itachi, pues ellos nunca abandonaron la nave en la que estaban. Estuvieron durante años diseñando unas de menor escala destinadas a la exploración, pero esta era la primera vez que una iría con pasajeros “vivos”. Las anteriores veces usaron clones en estado inanimado para confirmar sus teorías.

―Ya llegué ―avisó Sasuke arrojando su maleta dentro de la nave cayendo sobre uno de sus compañeros de viaje.

―Tarde ―regañó un chico con peinado alto mientras lo miraba perezosamente.

―Cuida donde arrojas tus cosas, Uchiha ―advirtió el receptor de la maleta del azabache.

―Lo siento, Neji ―se disculpó el chico de cabellos oscuros viendo como el Hyuga pateaba sus cosas hacia un rincón.

―Ya estamos listos ―avisó Nara a la computadora de la nave.

 _“Procediendo a cerrar compuertas”._ Dijo la voz de la inteligencia artificial mientras se cerraba con los pasajeros dentro. Ellos se acomodaron en sus respectivos asientos y se colocaron cinturones de seguridad.

El planeta Tierra se había acabado, así que los altos mandos habían decidido que para que la humanidad sobreviva debían abandonar el planeta. Pero la nave construida para dicho escape, no podía llevarlos a todos, así que sólo había dos formas de salvarse: pagando un lugar o "tener buenos genes". Los Uchiha fueron aceptados por ser "perfectos", los Nara por su inteligencia superior al promedio. Los Hyuga habían seleccionado a Neji por ser un prodigio en esa familia. Tras muchos años, la nave estaba comenzando a tener problemas de abastecimiento. Comenzando por el hecho de que estaba por quedarse sin alimento, así que estaban siendo enviados en una misión a la tierra para buscar restos de lo que sea que pudiera servirles. Tenían una misión muy importante. Luego de décadas de no tener noticias de aquel primitivo planeta que abandonaron, por fin podría haber una señal de vida. De ser eso cierto significaba que podrían recolonizarla pronto. Les era de sumo interés saber si ese lugar sería o no nuevamente habitable.

Los clones no tenían mucho interés en ello. Al fin y al cabo eran desechables. Eran las personas a cargo, en rangos superiores quienes se mostraron interesadas en averiguar si había o no alguna mejora en la superficie terrestre. Mas, Sasuke sí tenía otros intereses. Los diarios leídos y su propia curiosidad lo tenían inquieto. Quería recorrer, explorar, descubrir. No estaba muy interesado en lo que pudieran decidir las personas a cargo de la nave. Ellos les encargaron explorar y eso haría sin ninguna duda. El azabache miraba a través de la ventanilla hacia el planeta. Según sus libros antes era de color azul, compuesto mayormente por agua, pero lo que él veía era tierra. Un color marrón típico de zonas áridas reinaba en el exterior. Dudaba un poco que fuera verdad eso de que había vida en ese sitio, pero guardaba esperanzas de encontrar algo, cuando menos, interesante.

_“Veré nuestro planeta origen por primera vez. Nada puede salir mal”_

CONTINUARÁ…

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Aunque el clon se llame "Sasuke" más adelante se hará llamar "Charasuke". Lo voy spoileando para evitar confusiones


End file.
